


Just a Friday Night

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again not my best work, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Post-War, Pre-Slash, They're a bit drunk, They're all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: “I’m sorry he broke up with you, because of that. That was an arse move.” Draco said, a small chuckle escaping him.-----Harry breaks up with his boyfriend, the others come over and find out what actually happened between Harry and his ex. And Harry, he might find something new at the end of the night, as well.





	Just a Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, enjoy my attempt at humor with some Drarry :)
> 
> I got this idea from a Bollywood movie, hope you enjoy it ! x
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters.mentioned in this story._

Harry leaned back against the couch with a sigh, a glass of Firewhisky in one hand. His head was slightly buzzing, and he looked around the room to look at the others.

Hermione and Ron were seated cosily on one of the loveseats, Ginny and Luna were cuddled on the other. Harry moved his gaze down, where Blaise and Pansy were sitting on the floor, an empty bottle of Firewhisky next to them. 

Harry turned his head slightly to look at the other person sitting next to him on the small couch, Draco Malfoy. He sighed, taking the sight in of the blond haired man leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed, the white skin of his neck displayed nicely. He shook his head, _not the time to go down that road again._

He sighed again, finishing his glass of Firewhisky. He never expected all of them to be as close friends as they are, especially not with the former Slytherins, but he can’t imagine otherwise now; 12 years after the Battle. A lot has happened since then. 

Hermione and Ron got married. Ginny and Harry never got back together - instead both realizing they swung the other way. Ginny and Luna getting together. Harry getting comfortable with his sexuality, and trying to forget his crush on a certain blond haired boy, which didn’t work - mostly due to a few drunken one night stands and a some short-lived relationships. Just 5 days ago his last boyfriend, and longest, Adam, broke up with him, which is why they were all here at Harry’s place at the moment, getting drunk off their asses on a Friday night like teenagers - like they used to after the War, during their studies - and Harry softly chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Harry opened his eyes - when did he close them? - seeing everyone look at him. He turned his head to Draco, who’d spoken, opening his mouth. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking about the past years, and how it feels like before, when we used to meet like this.” He shook his head with a small smile, as if to dismiss it. “You guys, you really don’t have to be here for me, you know? I’m fine, Adam and I were together for a year, yeah, but it's fine. Maybe I am just not made for relationships.” Harry shrugged a bit. 

It was silent for a moment, “You never actually told us what happened. Between you and Adam.” Harry looked at Ginny, a blush forming on his face as he thought back to the fight. 

“You know, we just weren’t compatible, we fought a lot, basically everyday. The last one - things got said in the heat of the moment, we sunk low with the comments that were thrown, and he broke up with me.” Harry shrugged. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes, a look around the room confirmed that the others looked quite suspicious as well, and Harry squirmed. “What?” 

“What’s the flush about, Potter?” Blaise spoke up. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked dumbly, hoping to Merlin that they’d drop it. 

“You have been avoiding the question since you and Adam broke up, always changing the subject with flushed cheeks or vaguely reasoning about you two fighting. Which would be fine and understable, if it was anyone else, but we have known you for years, and we know that after every breakup there is always a rant about what happened. Except this time.” Harry looked at Draco, and he hated that the git was right - Harry always had a rant ready, after every one of his fucking breakups, which were quite some.

“So, what actually happened, Harry?” Hermione asked. 

Harry sighed, and rubbed his temples, _well he wouldn’t get out of it now._

“Fine, fine, you win,” he started, and he let out another breath.

“So, I wasn’t lying when I said that we fought a lot. A few months into the relationship, we found ourselves in a new argument every day, literally about anything - no matter if it was a big issue or just something petty. So, last week, we found ourselves in a fight again, and Adam walked out, so in a fit I opened up a bottle of Firewhisky and ended up drowning a few glasses.” He looked around the room, dreading the next part, “You have to understand that us fighting took a toll on our, uhm, sexual life.” Harry flushed a bit, “So, we hadn’t _done_ anything for more than like 4 months. Like nothing. So, Adam had walked out, usually he’d stay out for the night instead of spending it here, after a big argument - stay at his parents’ or friends’, I don’t know - so I hadn’t expected him back home the same night. So, when he walked back in and found me - “

“You cheated on him?” Ron asked, interrupting him, everyone’s face seemingly curious and indignant. 

Harry shook his head, “Not really.” This only sparked his friends’ curiosity even more, and Harry rubbed a hand down his face, “When he walked back in, he found me in the bedroom. I, technically, didn’t cheat with someone else, but for some reason he was outraged, appalled, and it was the last drop for him in our relationship.” He paused, everyone had leaned in to know what happened, a deep breath, “I was - I was jacking off, with a dildo up my arse.” Harry said in a small, rushed voice. 

It was silent, for a long 2 minutes, when Harry heard a small snort and he looked up to see Ginny covering her mouth, shoulders shaking. Not even a second later, everyone in the room was in hysterics, with the exception of Harry, who could only look around the room in dismay.

Pansy sobered up a bit, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but he broke up with you, because you were jacking off?” She promptly dissolved into giggles again. 

“Wait, but didn’t you guys have a fight just mere hours before that?” Draco asked, wiping a tear from the corner off his eye. 

Hermione looked at him, nodding, “Yeah, you said it was bad. So, Adam walks out, you get drunk and decide to, jerk off?” She asked in amusement.

Harry blushed, “Yes, but,” he spluttered, “we hadn’t had any physical contact in months and I guess the heat of the fight got me excited, I don’t know, okay?” He sank down on the sofa, and felt Draco pet a hand on his head. He fell into the touch and sighed, turning his head to see Draco look at him with a soft smile and slightly tinted cheeks. Harry’s heart skipped a bit inside his chest. 

“I’m sorry he broke up with you, because of that. That was an arse move.” Draco said, a small chuckle escaping him at the end, the others giggling as well, and Harry folded his arms across his chest with a huff, pushing the hand away from his head, but a small smile crept onto his face as a small chuckle escaped him as well.

\-----

Finally, after half an hour, they were all done laughing and had found themselves discussing another topic - gossip from the workplace, Harry rolled his eyes. 

Harry leaned his head against Draco’s shoulder with a sigh. 

He felt Draco’s lips move to his ear, shivering a bit at the warm breath. “If heated arguments turned you on that much, you could have just told me, could’ve helped you out, seeing as we spent the better part of our lives arguing,” Draco whispered hotly in his ear and Harry’s breath caught. 

He turned his head to look at Draco, their faces so close that if he would move just a tad bit their lips would - Harry flicked his eyes down to Draco’s lips, licking his own, before flicking them up to look at grey eyes intently searching his face. “Harry, - “ and Harry was about to move in, close that last bit, when a shriek and a laugh rung through the room and they jumped apart, Harry turning his head to see Blaise and Pansy wrestling on the floor. 

He cleared his throat and sat back, hands wringing. A pale hand came to rest atop of them, and Harry stopped his movement, turning his hand ever so slightly up so his palm came to rest against Draco’s. Harry slightly looked to the side to see Draco staring at him as well, a small and tentative smile on the man’s face and Harry bit his lip, ducking his head back down. As he did so, his gaze rested on where Draco had interlaced his fingers with Harry’s, and Harry’s face flushed, happiness spreading in his chest.

_Maybe, in the end, it would all work out for him, for them together._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readingg !  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know ! :) x


End file.
